What You Call A Conspiracy Theorist I Call
by Timana
Summary: This story has been discontinued as an error won't allow chaptr updates. Soory guys. Now Up for adoption.
1. Prolouge: Scared

DISCLAIMER!!!  
I do not own Bones, or the charactors involved. I only own the idea and the people i invent.  
I don't repeat the disclaimer as it is here for all to read.

ENJOY!

Prologue - Scared.

The phone in the office of entomologist Jack Hodgins rings.

"Bugs and Slime. What's your poison?"

"Disappear Jack." a deep voice said on the other end of the line,

"Sorry, who is this?" Jack said, confused.

"Disappear Jack, or you won't have a wedding." the voice said, more seriously,

"Who are you? and what do you want?" Jack almost shouted down the phone, but all he got in reply was a dial tone, "Hello? Hello?" He slammed the phone down and ran out the office, plucking hard at the elastic band around his wrist. He headed straight to Angela's office to check she was OK.

"Angela have you received any strange phone calls lately?" He said as he entered the artist's office,

"Hello to you to." She said, getting up and kissing him on the cheek,

"Ange, please I'm serious have received any odd phone calls lately?" He said, staring her straight in her eyes,

"No Jack. Why?" She looked at her fiancee, worried,

"I just a phone call telling me to disappear or there won't be a wedding. That normally means that one of is in danger." He couldn't remove his eyes from hers,

"Oh my god." she gasped,

"Do you know if Booth is still here?"

"He's in Bren's office. You are going to tell him everything?"

"Of course. I want this nutter out of the way so i can marry you." He kissed on the lips, "stay in your office and don't leave the Jeffersonian with out telling me. OK?"

"Sure." She looked at him, fear was easily seen in her eyes. She let Jack go and return to her computer. She hoped to distract her mind with her work.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jack turned and left the room, leaving Angela to her thoughts and work.

When he looked in Brennan's office the lights were out. Dashing round the ground floor of the lab he saw no sign of them. Spotting Zach at his desk he darted to him.

"Zach, where Brennan?" he said quickly. Zach looked up from his work and in to the frightened eyes of his colleague,

"She and Agent Booth are in a meeting with Dr. Goodman. What's the matter?" Zach said, worried as he had never seen Hodgins this scared,

"No time, I need to talk to Booth right away."

He darted up the stairs and barged straight into Goodman's office.

"Dr. Hodgins." Goodman said, staring at the entomologist, "We are in an important meeting, please wait."

"I'm sorry Dr. Goodman, but it is urgent that I speak to Agent Booth now." Jack said, out of breath,

"It can wait..." Goodman tried to say, but Jack interrupted,

"I'm afraid it can't." he looked at Booth, who saw straight away how scared he was.

"I'll just be a minute Dr. Goodman. Continue without me." Booth got up and left the room, placing a hand on Tempe's shoulder. She looked just as confused as Goodman was angry.

"Jack what's so important that you had to interrupt that meeting?" Booth said, he wasn't happy about it, it was a very important meeting.

"I just received a phone call. Mine or Angela's life is in danger." He said, trying to stay calm by snapping the elastic band around his wrist,

"What? What did the call say?" Booth was now worried,

"If I don't disappear then there will be no wedding next weekend." Booth turned around and back into the office, Jack followed.

"Dr. Goodman, something serious has just come up. I'm afraid this meeting will have to be postponed." he said, looking the archaeologist in the eye,

"Agent Booth, what is so important that we interrupt a budget meeting?" Goodman said, his confusion now matched that of Tempe's,

"A threat on the life of one of you employees." He said simply. 

PLEASE R+R


	2. Chater One: Stunned

Chapter One:What You Call A Conspiracy Theorist I Call... Stunned

"OK, Jack you and Angela stay here. Never leave the sight of each other, and make sure Zach and Bones know where you are at all times." Booth spoke to Jack as he marched him into Angela's office, Goodman and Brennan behind. "If you need me call my cell, and call my cell if they ring again. Any questions?" He looked at the scared couple, "Hey. There will be a wedding as I expect a godson in 9 months. OK I'm heading to my office to get a trace on the number that called you. Remember stay in the lab, and if possible stay in this office." He left the room, running for the parking lot. He left the others in a stunned silence.

"I've never seen him so determined before." Tempe stated as booth left, Angela and Jack stared at her,

"Your serious right?" Jack said, he could have almost laughed,

"What?"

"Erm lets see," Angela said, counting off on her fingers, "Twice he's escaped from hospital to save you and there's the Grave Digger, he was quite scary because the guy was messing with him. Now someone's attacking another part of this 'family' and he's determined to stop it." Angela smiled and stared at Jack,

"Jack it will be fine. Booth will sort everything out." Jack didn't look convinced, "Is there something your not telling us?"

"No..." Jack said, obviously lying. Angela didn't want to press in case he snapped and walked off. Angela went to her computer to distract herself, while Jack sat on the couch, head in hands, thinking. Tempe went to get a security guard, Jeff he said his name was, to watch the door so she could talk to Zach.

"Cullen." Booth heard the voice of his boss on the other end if the phone,

"Sir, I need permission to get a call trace for the Jeffersonian." Booth said, at the same time as swerving several cars and a lorry,

"Why Agent Booth?"

"Threatening phone call on at least one employee there, possibly two."

"And why would this be an FBI matter?"

"They work with us sir, to me there as much FBI as the FBI crime lab."

"Booth..."

"Sir please."

"Very well Booth, I'll open a case, ONCE you give me the full story."

"I'm pulling up in the parking lot now." They mutually hung up as Booth parked the car. He ran up the stairs, nearly knocking several people down them, and head into Cullen's office.

Assistant Director Cullen sat behind his desk looking at Booth with curious eyes, "Well Agent Booth what is the panic phone call about?" Booth sat down and gathered his breath for a minute before speaking,

"At approximately 10.05 this morning Dr. Jack Hodgins received a phone call in his office that simply said, and i quote his words, 'Disappear Jack, or you won't have a wedding.' Sir I see this as a threat on the life of either Jack of Angela."

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Cullen said, 'He's testing me' Booth thought,

"I plan to first get this as an official case, I'm nearly out of sick days, then i plan to catch the bas..." Cullen interrupted,

"Very well Agent Booth. This is your priority case. Your right the Jeffersonian has been a valuable ally and they deserve the best investigation. Choose two officers as personal body guards for them. You have full access to ALL records that involve this case." Booth looked at him strangely, "You made many friends with your antics in Paris. You put many crooks in jail."

"Sir I also made many enemies who would love to foil this case and watch me fail." He said, speaking a fear he had had for the last few cases,

"True as that is you seem to have knack for winning. Make sure you have Dr. Brennan with you. you two seem to work better now than you did before. Why's that may I ask?" Booth blushed and stuttered an incoherent answer.

"Its... well sir... I mean..."

"Never mind Agent Booth. Do your damn hardest to sort this case out quickly. My suits at the dry cleaners and I'd be pretty annoyed if I paid $200 to get it Super Cleaned for no occasion."

"Yes Sir. Thank You Sir." Booth got up and left the office at haste, and darted in to his office just down the corridor. Picking up the phone the first number he rang was Angela's office phone.

"Hey Ange, It's me."

"Hey Booth. What's the latest?" Angela said, her voice sounded scared,

"I've got Cullen to make it an official case, which means I can do anything now to catch the guy. Do you mind if i swing by and pick up Jack? I'm sure he'll want to be there when we do the search of the office phone record."

"No problem, err Booth. What about me?" She sounded really nervous, understandable in the situation,

"Stay at the Jeffersonian. Ange, but Bones a minute."

"OK." Booth heard the muffle of voice before,

"Booth?" the voice of Temperance Brennan came on the line.

"Bones, your not to let Angela out of your sight. Two of the best agents I know will be at the Jeffersonian soon OK?"

"Sure. See you in a minute."

"Yeah, love you." He couldn't see, but he was pretty sure Tempe had just blushed, causing him a small smile,

"Love you too." The dial came, and he left the office, ringing ahead to Jeffersonian Security that they would need all phone records.

Tempe hung up the phone an looked at Angela, who managed to give her a smile, and Jack, who was almost laughing. Blushing harder she sat down next to Angela,

"I'm still getting used to it." she said sheepishly,

"You should worry about saying sweetie. When I say it to Jack it makes me warm inside because I know he'll say ti back." She smiled as she got up and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack looked at her,

"I'm sorry." he said simply.

"Jack? What do you have to bee sorry for?" Angela was stunned by this,

"Obviously I've dug myself a hole that I don't even know about and I've dragged you into it. That's why I'm sorry." Jack kissed her. when they broke apart,

"Jack. I doesn't matter what you've done, or haven't done, I'll be here always. I want to marry you. The wedding is all planned, thanks to Bren, so all we have to do is be there." She smiled at Tempe, who blush just got worse.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when three men walked in the door. Booth was followed by two agents. Tempe got up and placed a hand on his arm,

"I'll be in my office for a minute, I need to get some paperwork to do." Booth nodded and turned to Angela and Jack.

"Guys, meet Agents Jones," pointing to the tall black agent on his left. "and Agent Smythe." indicating the other man on his right, "Jack, Agent Jones will be with you at all time, and Angela you'll be shadowed by Agent Smythe." All four nodded and exchanged handshakes.

"Booth are we heading to check those records now?" Jack said, urgently, "only I'd like to end this all quickly so I can get married."

"I know man," Booth said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We leave as soon as bones get back from her office OK?" Jack nodded, grabbing his coat.

Only a few seconds passed before Tempe came back into the room, with a couple of folders, and they prepared to leave. Jack kissed Angela goodbye, as did Booth to Tempe, causing her to blush again, making them all smile. Booth led the group, Jack moved into the middle with Agent Jones at the rear.

They walked through the museum exhibits and went to the security office in the east wing on the other side of the site. They walked in silence, Booth and Jones watching everybody that went passed, several voicing greetings to either Jack or Booth. They arrived at the door and were met by a large security guard, who name tag said 'Barney'. He gestured that they came in.

"We've just received the list of call to the Jeffersonian from outside lines," he spoke as he pointed to a list on the computer screen in front of him, "and I found that the last outside line call to Dr. Hodgins phone was about two hours before the time in question." Jack exploded, snapping the elastic band on his wrist.

"What! I'm telling you I had that phone call!" He shouted, staring at the screen,

"Jack, calm down." Booth said grabbing him, "All Barney's saying is that the call came from inside the museum. It was an internal call." Booth gut wretched at as he said that. Someone who works for the museum?

"That's what i thought. The phone company doesn't keep records of internal calls on its bills. We, however, do keep a record of internal calls. I was just about to look it up when you arrived." Barney sat in the chair and type a few things into the computer, "What's your extension Dr. Hodgins?"

"284." He said, his hands were starting to shake,

"284... Ah here we go. What was the call time?"

"Last one, should be around 10.05am." Booth said, keeping a hand on Jack's shoulder, Barney looked at the screen and pointed,

"There we go. Extension 854." I can get the file if you... need... me." HE slowed to a stop by the look on both Jack and Booth' face,

"That's not necessary, we know that extension. Thank You Barney." Booth said turning to leave. Jack followed, confused and stunned. 'It wasn't her voice on the end of the line? It wasn't a digitally altered voice. What am I thinking! Dr. Brennan would never do anything like that.'


	3. Chapter Two: Terrified

Chapter Two:What You Call A Conspiracy Theorist I Call... Terrified

Booth, Jack and Agent Jones ran across the Jeffersonian complex and straight to the Medico-Legal Lab.

"Jack, let me talk to Bones OK? You just stay with Angela." Booth said, without breaking his stride.

"Booth, She's not..." Jack started to say, but Booth cut him off,

"Don't be stupid Jack. You've known Bones longer than I have." he said, giving the entomologist an unreadable look, "Besides she was in a meeting with myself and Goodman at the time, you interrupted it remember."

"Yeah, I'm not thinking straight." Jack said, blushing from the embarrassment of almost accusing his boss and friend,

"Don't worry Jack. I wouldn't be either. Ask Angela about when you two were buried." But before Jack could answer they walked into the Medico-Legal lab, remembering to swipe their cards, and headed down to Angela's office,

"Remember Jack, don't mention the call came from Bones' phone until I get back OK?" Jack nodded and they entered the room. "Bones I need to talk to you quickly." Confused Tempe got up and walked out the office with Booth. they entered hers, and she looked at him,

"Booth what's this about?"

"We found out where the call came from, it was an internal call." Booth said, rather harsher than he intended,

"Internal? Did you get the extension?"

"Yes." Neither said anything for a minute.

"Well, who's? If you have the extension surly you know who did it."

"Except the person whose extension it is has a solid alibi for the call, at least three witnesses." He stared her in the eye as he spoke his next words, "Who has access to your office?"

"What!?" She almost screamed, "It was my extension?"

"Yes, 854. It wasn't you as you were with me and Goodman in the meeting. I need to know who has access to your phone."

"Anyone Booth, you should know." Like Booth, this was said harsher than intended, "I never lock my door when I'm here. I'll start now 'though." She stopped, as her mind processed this, "Does Jack think..." she added quietly,

"Not one bit. To reasons; first he saw you within a minute of the call with me and Dr. Goodman and had been for twenty minutes before he arrived." Booth said, placing and arm around her shoulder,

"Second?" she whispered,

"He knows that this is something you'd never do. Why would you want to threaten Angela? She's your best friend and you and jack have been through a lot. I'm not even going to bother with an interview. We'll look at the security systems and check. Come with me and Jack."

"What about Angela?" She felt better now, knowing that the lab trusted her, when evidence said she was involved,

"Agent Smythe is a good man, he'll look after her while we pull up the data on the security desk." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "We'll sort all this out."

Together they left her office, Tempe remembering to lock it, and headed back to Angela's. Opening the door the found Agent Smythe looking out a window, while Jack hugged a sobbing Angela.

"Jack, we're heading up to the security desk, you coming?" Booth said poking his head round the door, Jack nodded, and kissing Angel, followed them. "Bones is coming this time as she has a right to know who was using her phone."

"That's fine. I just hope that we get this guy soon. Ange is really upset that the wedding will be called off." Jack said, staring at the floor as they walked,

"That won't happen." Booth said confidently, "I'll catch this guy before then."

"Any if you don't?" Tempe spoke up,

"Then the entire FBI will be there to make damn sure you have a wedding." Booth said staring at them, "But that won't happen. You'll go on your honeymoon to Jamaica and have lots of fun, no worries, and bring us back a god daughter." Jack smiled at Booth's confidence and felt slightly easier about the whole thing.

They arrived at the security desk, Leon was on duty today, and Booth went up to him, with a grim smile on his face.

"Hey Leon, have you got a sec?"

"Sure Agent Booth, What can i do for you?" Leon said, smiling a jolly smile. This smile seemed strange to Jack, but then Leon didn't know about the phone call.

"You've got today's security camera image on that PC right?"

"Yup. Of course. Everything get stored, saved and back-upped straight away. Where do you want me to pull up?"

"Can you get the camera in Dr. Brennan's office, about 10.05 this morning?"

"Sure gimme a sec." Leon type a few buttons, moved the mouse, frowned, typed a bit more and frown harder. "Urm. I don't know how to say this Agent Booth." Leon said, slightly sacred of how Booth would react,

"Say what?" Booth groaned, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Their gone. All of the file from Dr. Brennan's office are gone."

"Great. Now what?" Jack said thumping the desk in front,

"I can tell you where they were deleting from. It seems that they left their User ID on as well." Leon was trying to be helpful,

"Don't tell me," Booth said, "Dr. Brennan's PC."

"How did you know?" Leon looked stunned, and not completely sur if he should understand, or really want to.

"My gut told me. They other we need is a printout of every card swipe into the Medico-Legal lab."

"Sure thing Agent Booth." Leon pressed several more buttons and handed a sheet of paper to booth, "That's a list of swipes in and out the lab today between 7 and 11."

"Thanks Leon. Oh and don't tell no-one what we found out OK. I don't want rumor or suspicion being spread. OK?"

"Sure thing Agent Booth, can you tell me why you need all this?"

"FBI investigation, can't discuss it. You know the rules." Booth said quickly, turning his back dragging Tempe and Jack to the cafeteria. He needed some coffee bad.

They arrived in the large cafe and Booth grabbed four coffees. Jack was staring at the floor, Tempe was white as a sheet, and Agent Jones was professional and unreadable.

"Temperance, we know this is just some nutter playing us around. He hopes that we'll waste time investigating you and not go after him." Booth said, putting and arm around her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm leading this investigation and I know that you are not the sort person that intentionally hurts people, especially your friends."

"Thanks Seeley." she said, quietly, "I know you all sided with me, but someone is not just threatening Jack, but is setting me up. any other agent would have he in an interrogation room right now."

"Except you have a full-proof alibi for the call, many character witnesses, and it was a male calling right Hodgins?" Booth looked at Jack for support,

"Yeah, deep. Probably New York accent, if I had to guess." Jack said, "Dr. Brennan we know this isn't you. I haven't told Angela yet, but she wouldn't believe it in a second. We've all been working together for over 5 years, we trust you."

"Thanks Jack, but I can't my head around someone interrupting my computer. They must have been taping me type my password in or something." Tempe said, looking at them both.

"Why would you say that?" Booth said, looking at her confused,

"Because I would quit the Jeffersonian if they guessed it right. Its a random series of number and letter that I just choose on the day."

"And you remember that?" Jack said, amazed,

"It's not hard if i type the same password in for over a year."

"Come on, lets go back to the lab. Maybe Angela can retrieve some of the footage form the camera off your computer." Booth said draining his coffee. They all got up and went back to the lab. Jack and Agent Jones headed to Angela's office, while Booth and Tempe went to her. They had only been in there thirty seconds, barely long enough for them to sit down, when Jack came running in.

"She's gone!" he shouted, his face full of fear and dread,

"Jack, whoa! Calm Down." Booth said, jumping up to grab Jack by the arms,

"Calm down. Angela's not there! She gone!" He broke free of Booth grip and punched the glass door of Tempe's office, she got up to complain, but at a look form Booth sat back down.

"Jack its OK." he said, "We'll find her. Tim, go check the toilets and the main desk. She can't of left without us knowing." Agent Jones nodded and left the room. Booth forced Jack into a chair, when he heard a mobile ring. Jack answered his and his face went so pale its was scary.

"I said disappear Jack. If your still in DC at 3pm, your lovely fiancee will used a toy at our next meeting." Jack kept listening to a dial tone.


	4. Chapter Three: Helpless

Chapter Three:What You Call A Conspiracy Theorist I Call... Helpless.

Jack stood dumbstruck holding the phone in his hand. He had the one thing in the world that made him whole. What was he to do? He looked at Booth, who in returned a confused look.

"Was that him again?" Booth said, taking the phone and listening to the dial tone. All Jack could do was nod. Tempe sat in her chair no sure what to do. "OK, Bones. I want you to head back to the security desk and find where that call came from, Jack. We're gonna have a look a the security tapes from her office, there's no way he's been able to delete them." They nodded and went about their business.

Tempe went off to check the phone number, while Jack and Booth loaded the security tape on Tempe's computer. They easily found the one in Angela's office and thankfully it was still there. Booth watched intently as they rewound it back a bit.

They saw them leave and Angela sit at her computer and after about ten minutes they saw Agent Smythe get up off the couch and glance out the door, 'He's checking to see where we are.' Booth thought as they watched Agent Smythe remove a cloth and small bottle from his jacket. He poured, what was obviously chloroform onto the cloth and attack Angela. Caught by surprise she was unable to fight the chloroform for long. After only a few seconds they left the view of the camera, and left the room. Jack was the first to speak up,

"That B!" he turned to Booth, who stared at the paused screen speechless. "You said he was trustworthy!"

"I don't know what to say Jack. Sorry wouldn't cover it." Booth said, trying to stay calm. His knuckles were white from clenching on the desk, "I trusted my life to dirty agent. Jack, this just got a hell of a lot more personal. When I next see him, I'll have no problem in pulling my gun out and shooting him between the eyes." Jack stared, astonished that this usually calm Agent was considering killing again.

"Booth, we need to catch him soon before he hurts Angela." Jack said, snapping the new elastic band around his wrist,

"Trust me Jack. We will." Booth turned his attention to Agent Jones, giving him a curious look, but before Booth spoke Agent Jones said,

"Booth, trust me. I would never betray the FBI, if you don't shoot Smythe then I will." He said through gritted teeth. Jack didn't look satisfied, but Booth did.

"Thanks," he said, "We have to wait for Bones to get back with the call location before we can do anything more. Switch the cameras so we can see the other angles and get an idea where he went with her. As they were scanning the other cameras, Zach walked in,

"Agent Booth, Doctor Hodgins." He said in his usual professional tone,

"Not now Zach." Hodgins said angrily, not taking his eyes from the screen,

"It's about Angela." Booth and Jack spun their heads towards him fast, "I did a fingerprint search of Dr. Brennan's phone to see what came up."

"What did you find?" Booth said, hope appearing in his face.

"I ran them all through the database, apart from people in your 'squint squad' there was one foreign one. I ran it through..."

"Who was it Zach?!" Jack shouted, interrupting Zach,

"It was him." Zach finished, passing them a piece of paper. Booth looked at it blankly, but Jack look at the picture as if he had seen a ghost.


End file.
